


Gryffindor to win

by LittleMissYaoi



Series: Klance AU Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Keeper Shiro, M/M, Quidditch AU, beater Lance, beater keith, seeker Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYaoi/pseuds/LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Hogwarts AU with last Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Keith and Lance have a playful competition as beaters on the Gryffindor team.





	Gryffindor to win

Keith tightened and loosened his grip on his bat as he waited in the corridor. His fellow beater and boyfriend stood next to him, bouncing on his toes. Lance’s excitement for the game was always palpable and Keith fed on it, especially now. It was the last game of the year Gryffindor vs Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup and given how close their house was to winning the House Cup too it could be the year of Gryffindor. Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance’s causing the other to lose his balance. Lance righted himself and smiled at Keith. “Ready for a little competition?” Lance asked.

“Always,” Keith agreed. “Same as usual. Loser has to do everything the other wants for twenty four hours?”

“Of course!”

“Even though you’ve never won?”

“I can win. I will this time,” Lance said huffily. There was a snort from one of their fellow players. “I will.”

“We’ll see,” Keith said as the door in front of them opened to let them out on the pitch. As they started to walk forward Keith felt lips on his. He paused surprised but leaned to kiss Lance back. “Good luck.”

“You too mullet,” Lance said as they walked out with their team. 

Keith blinked as the sunlight hit his eyes as they came out of the dark corridor onto the Quidditich field. Keith breathed in deeply as the team made their way to there positions on the field. Keith straddled his broom and took off to hoover in the air with his teammates. Team Gryffindor on one side and team Slytherin on the other. Professor Hooch came out with the chest containing the Quidditch balls. 

“I want a clean game. I know it’s the last game of the year but I don’t want any bloodshed,” Hooch said warningly to both teams. “Beaters, be vigilant.”

Keith nodded to the Professor as she opened the chest and took out the quaffle and snitch. With a whistle she released the Quaffle into the air and let the snitch go on its way. The bludgers were also released from the chest as they went flying straight up into the air. Keith took off higher into the air and kept his eye on the two blunders as they dropped and headed in whichever way they wanted. 

Keith kept an eye on the two bludgers and the two beaters from Slytherin. Keith had to admit that out of the Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin were the worse teams for violet tactics. So Professor Hooch’s warning wasn’t without reason. Keith looked to his right as he saw Lance take aim at one of the bludgers that was aiming for their team Captain and goalkeeper Shiro. 

Damn that meant Lance was already ahead of Keith in their own little competition to see who hit the most bludgers. Keith took off after the other bludger as he saw one of the Slytherin beaters heading for it. 

Every so often Keith would hear loud cheers from the stands as a goal was made. He was vaguely aware of Professor Coran’s voice narrating the game to the crowd. Keith was good at tuning out all sounds so he could focus on the game itself. All he had to focus on was the bludgers, that’s all. 

As the game continued Keith mentally counted how many hits he had made on the bludgers as he flew around the field. He managed to hit one just before it made contact with their team seeker Allura. Keith glared at the Slytherin beater who definitely had aimed for her intentionally. Taking a look around for Lance he spotted him in a shouting match with the other Slytherin beater. “Lance!” Keith called as one of the bludgers was heading their way, fast.

Lance turned in time and hit it away from them both then turning to the Slytherin and flipping him the finger. Keith chuckled as he flew closer to him. Lance made eye contact from their distance and smiling back at Keith before his eyes grew wide. “Watch out!” Lance shouted. Keith turned quickly and felt pain straight in his face, darkness took over and vaguely heard the crowd cheer loudly. 

\---

Keith groaned as he opened his eyes. First thing he saw was Lance’s very concerned face and realised he was in the hospital wing of the school. “What happened?” Keith said, voice gravelly and scratchy. He tired to sit up and Lance helped him to do so.

“You took a bludger to the face. You fell,” Lance said concerned.

Keith winced. “Well that would have hurt.”

“Lance caught you before you could hit the ground,” Shiro explained also looking worried. Keith realised Shiro, Allura and the rest of the team were around his bed, along with their other friends Pidge and Hunk. 

“Thanks Lance,” Keith said smiling softly. He touched his own face and found it felt like normal. “I feel okay.”

“Madame Pomfrey had already taken a look at you and fixed you up,” Lance said still looking concerned. 

“That’s good. I’m not in any pain. Why do you look so worried?” Keith asked Lance.

“It’s just, you’re face was all smashed in. I couldn’t recognise you,” Lance said softly.

Keith winced at the picture that would have made. “I’m okay now though. I promise. I’m not in any pain and my face feels fine to me.” He searched out for Lance’s hand and took it and squeezed it. “I’m okay.” Lance nodded and smiled a little. 

“Okay, okay,” Madame Pomfrey said as she came over. “Visiting time is over. I need to keep an eye on my patient. He needs to rest.”

“But I feel fine,” Keith protested. 

“I’ve had to completely reconstruct your face. You need to rest and stay over night. You can go back to your dorm tomorrow once I’ve given you the all clear. Everyone else should leave.”

Keith huffed as he did feel okay. Slowly his friends were made to leave. The last to leave was Lance. Lance leaned over to kiss him. “I got fifteen hits,” Lance said.

Keith chuckled. “You win. I only got eleven hits. From tomorrow I’m yours.”

“I thought you always were?” Lance said smirking, sounding like his usual self assured self.

“Always,” Keith said pulling Lance back to kiss him again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’m looking for forward to it,” Lance said before being physically shoved out of the hospital wing.


End file.
